Shopping fun 2
by yaya-chii
Summary: Ok this has nothing to do with shopping, but it's the sequel to shopping fun.Warning:m-preg. Aokise are trying to have a baby but failing and so after several attemps they gave up, but a totally unexpected situation change their lives...


Warning:m-puregu…'.'

Note: in this universe gay couples can have babies

post/66130097894/shopping-fun —

It's been six months already since he and Daiki decided to have a baby, but unfortunately there were no it's not like their sex life change they don't use condom anymore and Daiki would come inside him more often, but overall it's still the same.

'I guess a baby wont just come the moment you decide to have one huh…" Ryouta sighed looking at himself at the mirror.

"Mmm you're so pretty…" whispered a low-toned voice behind him.

"Waaaaa! Daikicchi you startled me!"

"It' been ten minutes already and you're still at the mirror, what's wrong?"

"Well..umm..do you think we really can have a know it's been six months already….."

Daiki looked at him surprised."Dont worry, as you said six months we've been trying only for six 't stress it, we have time."

Ryouta blushed and then kissed his husband.'Yes, they should'nt rush it'

—-

"Yes to the ."and the professional model came up with a brilliant pose.

"Good work" said his manager giving him a soda.

"Thanks" Ryouta smiled at her taking the soda, but when he opened the can the drinks' smell made him feel model closed his mouth and rushed to the bathroom emptying his stomach.

—-

"Let's go to the doctor"

"Why?"

"Why,my ass! You've been sick for a week already!"

After that previous shooting in California the model felt sick he couldn't go to work and Daiki has been beside him for the whole time and missing his practices.

"Wait Daikicchi!I'm sure it's some common flu.I'm sure it will be gone if I rest for a while"

"Really, why the heck are you so damned dont even want to take a medicine..Geez"

"Well..what if I was pregnant it will damage the baby you know…" Ryouta shouted by impulse.'Oh shit!' he said to himself.

"Pregnant…."

"…."

"Wait you have been feeling nauseous for a while, so maybe…."

"Yeah but I dont really know, it's just an assumption"

The tanned male sighed getting up"Stay here I'm gonna get a pregnancy kit from a drugstore nearby"

—-

"So?"the tanned male knock from the other side of the door.

A blonde male opened the door not looking a his husband."…negative" he said heading towards the bedroom and then he laughed nervously"…I guess I was too exited huh…"

"Ryouta…."

—-

It's been five months already since that accident occur and neither of them mentioned about pregnancy were back from the couple who didn't think about starting a family has been quite peaceful, but sometimes at night he could hear the blonde silently crying and it was really painful to bear.

"I'm really sorry Daikicchi, but I can't go to the finals because of work.I'm really sorry" said the blonde from the other line.

"I told you to not worry.I'm sure we're gonna win, so just wait for me at home okay?"

"But.."

"Yeah, yeah game is about to you."

"Bye.."

—

Aomine Ryouta's work have been going smoothly, even though he was sad that he didn't go to his husband's he was a professional model after all and he couldn't let his emotion win over him.A sudden pain from his stomach though interrupted his pain was unbearably.

"Ahhh!" he shouted holding on his that everything went blank and all he could remember were his collegues shouting his name.

—

A shout from the crowd indicated that their team were the champions this year , the press were going to interview his Daiki's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello"

"Excuse me, 's me Ryouta's manager"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Your wife collapsed"

—-

The NBA player rushed to the hospital after hearing the his coach helped him to escape from the crowd.

Upon arriving to the hospital he was greeted by Ryouta's manager and then theymboth headed towards the examination room.

The scene was really painful to was holding on his stomach like his life depended on blonde was crying and went towards his wife holding his hand."Ryouta…"

The model looked at him with tears flowing from his eyes"Daikicchi..please make it stop….hic"

"Shit! What the heck is wrong with him!" Daiki glared at the doctor.

"We don't know yet, we have to perform an ultrasound to see what's inside his stomach" the doctor answered preparing the ultrasound machine.

It took a while for the doctor to be able to put some gel on the model's stomach, since the blonde was struggling a bit because of the upon seeing what's on the monitor the doctor and the nurses were shocked.

Looking at their reactions Daiki asked."What's wrong?"

"Prepare the operating room!" the doctor said to one of the nurses.

"Hey! What the heck is wrong with my wife!"

The doctor looked at him adjusting his composure"Sir were you aware that your wife was pregnant"

Silence.

For a while Daiki remained was the hell was happening.

"Huh?! What?"

"Sir your wife is about to give birth"

"Wait how? He took all those pregnancy test and it was all negative and his body didn't change at all"

"It's rare but it can occur that the pregnancy test won't function and that only minimal changes happen to the mother's body"

Daiki needed to sit for a bit and so he was was all too were trying really hard to have a baby and all of this time Ryouta was already pregnant without them knowing.

"Sir would you like to come to the operating room?"

"Uh, huh yes!"

—

Since the pregnancy was unknown to the mother, the doctor took extra precautions.

Daiki was holding onto Ryouta's blonde was fast asleep and didn't even know that he was giving then a loud cry sounded inside the room.

The blunette looked up and what he saw was the most beautiful creature in the started falling from the NBA's player eyes.

"Sir would you like to cut the ombelical cord?"

"Uh..yes!" Daiki said wiping off his tears.

—

The model looked around him and all he can see was he notice a familiar blunette beside him.

" are we? Geez, I feel like I have sleep for a head hurts and there's a weird feeling on my stomach.."

Daiki placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled."We're at the hospital, you collapsed at work remember"

"Ah that's right, hehe I forgot.."

The blonde looked like he really didn't know what happened after he collapsed."By the way Daikicchi what happened to my stomach" the blonde question looking at his belly."Did they operate me or something?"

The blunette chucked."You really don't know what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Geez…" and suddenly the tanned man stood up heading towards a thing that looked like a then took the little fellow that was whimpering and looked at his wife."Ryouta I want you to meet someone.."

The blonde looked at his husband surprised, wondering why he was giving him a little baby.

"Ummm….Daikicchi?"

"I want you to meet our daughter" the blunette smiled.

"Huh?"

"Ryouta you just gave birth"

"I what…." the model looked at the blunette incredulous and then he started crying."How?…I mean I took those pregnancy test…"

"The doctor said that it can occur sometimes that the pregnancy has no syptomps"

The blonde continued crying for a while tolding to his child."What's her name?"

"I don't 's decide it now"

"She's a little miracle"

"Yeah, I know.A dream come true you may say."

"Daikicchi pintch me and tell me that this isn't a dream"

"Okay, but pintch me too"

And so the couple decided to call her Yume(=dream) because she was a dream that came true.

—-

Uhuhuh T.T this is really really my favoritiest among the fics that I wrote I dunno maybe I'll do another sequel(and give it a title this time)

Anyway this idea came from the programmme 'I didn't know I was pregant'


End file.
